


The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

by 123z



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Chopin
Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

Note- I do not own the rights to Doctor Who, this is just a loving tribute to the iconic British tv show. Might be a first to write an erotic story about a famous composer. Chopin was quite a ladies man in his time. Not to mention Liszt.

xxx 

The Doctor could not wipe the smile off her face as she listened in awe at the tinkling keys of the piano in the centre of the drawing room. Illuminated by a large lantern hanging from the ceiling and candlesticks on the various tables the room was silent apart from the talented pianist. The exclusive audience was made up of several young women who were bewitched by the long haired musician whose fingers danced on the keys effortlessly. It was impossible to describe his enchanting touch and mastery of the instrument.

"A virtuoso indeed." Thought the female Time Lord as she fanned herself with a hand painted fan.

She had materialised in Paris in September of 1832 and had ingratiated herself into a select group of young and wealthy Frenchwomen who all adored the twenty one year old prodigy from Warsaw, Frederic Chopin. The up and coming composer had become the darling of the Parisian ladies who flocked to him for lessons and entertainment. And the impoverished Pole needed the cash. Paris at this time was the centre of European culture and in the midst of a late flowering romantic movement. 

"Heavens, I do declare I feel faint!"

A brunette in a white ball gown trimmed with flowers fanned herself desperately before swooning on the lady by her side. Apparently most of the fawning Parisian ladies considered it fashionable to swoon when Chopin played. The pianist grinned and continued with his piano concerto in E minor, his latest work.

"Fucking big head!"

In a corner of the room a man sat in a haze of cigarette smoke, nursing a large glass of cognac and who fidgeted in his chair. This was Franz Liszt, another hugely successful pianist and composer and about the same age as Chopin. They had begun a friendship and admired each others work but an undercurrent of a rivalry was always present.

"I can play better than that, the big ass. Louder, louder, for fuck sake!"

"Hush, Monsieur, hush." Said an irate young lady.

The Doctor equated the eccentric young man's status as an equivalent to a rock star of the 1970's. He was confidant, good looking with wavy hair down to his shoulders and a womaniser. When playing the piano he would invariably attack the keys in blizzards of fast notes that dazzled the ladies of Paris, and who would faint and throw jewels onto the stage. His own idol was Paganini, the incredibly talented violinist and living phenomenon who inspired him to be the performer as sex symbol. 

"Well, he's such a lightweight, can't hear him." Moaned Liszt who took another snifter.

The Time Lord looked at Chopin again whose gentle style of playing was drawing much attention from his select audience. The intimate atmosphere suited his style of entertainment perfectly. The young man was dressed immaculately in a grey suit, cravat and buckled shoes. On occasion he looked up from the piano and looked directly at the Doctor with an angelic smile that made her blush. 

"Isn't he just marvellous," gushed the female seated next to the Doctor. 

"He certainly has a delicate touch on the keys." She answered as she nibbled a strawberry from the table of provided delicacies. 

The Doctor had taken care to dress well for the occasion. Her floor length gown in tan had bows of ribbon and bands of satin. The low scooped neck and short puffed sleeves were in keeping with the style of the time, as was her blonde hair which she had mixed with ribbons and piled on the top of her head. On her feet she wore a pair of slip on shoes in plain white with a satin ribbon tie on the pointed toe. The piece came to and end and spontaneous applause broke out amongst the women. Chopin rose and took several bows and drank in the praise. Within seconds he had the ladies laughing merrily as he talked animatedly about himself.

"Show off!" Yelled the irreverent Liszt who got up and refilled his glass loudly.

All the women mobbed the pianist and congratulated him on his concerto. The Doctor held back and soon after was directly approached by Chopin himself and another man.

"Good evening Mademoiselle, did you enjoy the evening?"

"Very much so, I am Doctor Jane Smith."

He bowed and took her hand and kissed it.

"Your servant, Frederic Chopin. And this is my latest friend George Sand."

The Doctor did a double take when she laid eyes on none other than Captain Jack Harkness, conman and time traveller from the 51st. Century. He was dressed in men's clothing but had grown his dark hair long and had applied rouge to his cheeks and wore lipstick. 

"Doctor Jane Smith? Sounds familiar, have we met?" He asked curiously.

Indeed in her ninth persona, the Doctor, accompanied by Rose Tyler, had encountered Captain Jack in wartime London. "Pleased to meet you, George is it?" They clasped hands briefly.

Chopin bent in and whispered behind his raised hand. 

"Actually Doctor, George is really Aurore Dupin and has just published her novel under her male pseudonym. It's so difficult for a female to get published, it's scandalous."

"It's true, I can get around much better dressed as a man."

"Are you certain George is actually a woman?" The Doctor asked.

Chopin and Jack looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Jack took the arm of the composer and held on slightly longer than appropriate behaviour dictated.

"Of course, dear Doctor. I'm surprised you ask that question." 

"Hah, hah, isn't the Doctor silly, Frederic." 

Chopin had to shrug the Captain away as he attempted a quick peck on the cheek.

"Enough George, behave."

"Isn't he adorable, and so talented." Said Jack grinning as he pressed up at the young man.

The Doctor was well aware of the travellers bisexuality but was at a loss as to why he was here. Also she knew that Chopin didn't actually meet George Sands until 1836. Just then they were joined by a decidedly drunk Liszt who gave Jack a loud smack on his ass.

"Alright darlin', how you doing?"

"Keep your hands to yourself feller!"

Liszt grinned inanely and looked at the large uplifted bust of the Doctor.

"Wow, nice tits lady. Want a drink?" 

"Franz! Be a decent fellow and go away."

Chopin glowered and Liszt got the message.

"Right, I get it, you want the blonde for yourself. Yeah, get it there my son!"

The German composer made a lewd gesture with his fingers and reeled off to another small group of young women. Then there came the sound of a slap of a hand on a cheek and Liszt held his face. 

"Fucking cunt! I only wanted a kiss, you French slut!"

"Franz, enough!"

Chopin hurried over and tried to keep the peace as a tearful girl sobbed into her silk handkerchief. Alone with Jack the Doctor's face turned grim.

"Captain Jack Harkness in the flesh. Why on earth are you impersonating George Sand?"

"Doctor? It IS you, I knew it! And you're now a woman, fantastic!"

He ran his eye over the slim figure of the Time Lord and nodded with approval.

"Tell me, woman to man. Do you miss the penis?"

"Never mind that, explain yourself."

Jack lit up a cigar and blew smoke into the Doctor's eyes.

"Simple, I'm going to have an affair with Chopin, write love letters and receive them years earlier than the real thing and sell them for a healthy buck. Smart eh? Then, I'm going to time jump to England, 1930, and impersonate Wallis Simpson and woo the Prince of Wales a year early and make a fortune."

The Doctor listened with horror as he puffed proudly on his cigar.

"Listen to me, Captain, and listen well. If you do not desist in these hair brained scams I will have no alternative but to report your actions to the Time Agency. They will not take kindly to your ridiculous plans."

She fanned herself frantically in order to evade the blue smoke from the thick cigar. Jack thought hard, he had no intentions of rubbing the Agency the wrong way.

"You may be a woman now but you're still the same old Doctor. Very well, I agree. Until the next time."

Jack bowed deeply and retreated from the room, tail between his legs. When Chopin returned he looked around in vain for his new friend.

"Did George leave?"

"Yes, something came up."

"No matter, I found her face most unappealing. And louche manners to boot. Come Mademoiselle Doctor, my patron Madame Latrice has kindly loaned me a modest apartment and I would dearly wish for you to be the first to see my latest Nocturne. It is not quite finished yet."

He gave her his boyish smile and the Time Lord felt a guilty flirtatiousness come over her.

"It would be a rare honour, Monsieur." 

Chopin led the way upstairs away from the giggling girls and they entered a charming room on the corner of the first floor. The humble furniture and curtains were of a light blue fabric, and a single bed was up against the far wall. 

"Please be seated, can I offer you any refreshment?" 

"Thank you, no."

The Doctor sat primly in her long dress as the composer busied himself with reams of music papers. He smiled and sat beside her on the two seat couch, knee to knee.

"Sometimes it's better to get an opinion from an older person."

Older! If he only knew she was nearly two thousand years his senior! There was no doubt the man had an overwhelming sexual air about him as they got cosy on the seat. And he was undeniably warm hearted as he showed her his new composition proudly. Chopin's soft words in her ear and closeness lit a fire in her loins and the Doctor rose from the seat in a fluster.

"Don't leave, I find your presence most stimulating. You are uncommon handsome, dear Doctor."

Chopin came behind her as she stood and his gentle massaging of her upper arms caused the Doctor to press her backside into him. Ever bolder the young man moved his hands inward to cup her bosom and hers came up to clamp his firmly against her. He planted a kiss on her left collarbone, lingering for several seconds as the Time Lord yearned for him to continue.

"Kiss me hard." 

She spun around, wrapped her arms around his neck and clamped her hungry mouth on his. As they kissed long and hard his hands ran down her back, not stopping until they settled on her rump through her dress. The Doctor felt herself tremble slightly as their tender lips slid against each others. Her fingers ran through his shoulder length hair as she allowed the tip of his tongue to enter her parted lips.

"You taste of strawberries," he murmured as they each took a breath.

As they kissed again Chopin delved into the back of her dress and pushed in to make contact with that heavenly gap between her upper thighs. The Doctor hummed on his mouth as they embraced, and gradually they drifted to the bed. Under the soft light of the candles on the night stand Chopin shed his jacket and shirt to reveal a boyish chest that was free of hair. The Doctor reached behind her back and unfastened her dress which fell heavily to the carpet. She kicked off her shoes and then let her hair down as she laid on her back.

"You are exceedingly beautiful." Chopin dropped his trousers and joined laid beside her.

It took a moment to absorb the situation, she was being seduced by the famous composer, Frederic Chopin! The female Time Lord widened her legs and exposed her rounded plump pussy, the trim pubes moistened by his tender touch. They held each others gaze as his right hand brushed the insides of her thighs making her breathe deeply from the sensual touch. The young man bent lower and she felt his hot breath on her sensitive pussy which sent ripples of desire through her body. Her regeneration had been a wonderful success and the Doctor had never felt such sexual pleasure in any of her previous personas. 

"Lick me, my love." She purred and closed her eyes.

For a Time Lord it was ironic that all sense of time and space vanished as her thighs were widened and her muff was teased with darting flicks of his tongue. His nose poked at her throbbing clitoris maddeningly as he licked her slit in every direction. Her head snapped back and her hips twitched as he found a rhythm, drawing sublime circles around her parted folds. She looked down between her spread open legs at his head which bobbed to and fro.

"So good." She whimpered.

So many new sensations, so many nerve tingling experiences made the Doctor leak fluids which the young man greedily lapped up. Then he changed to an agonising slow licking from her anus to clit and the Doctor's eyes rolled up in her head. Her thighs tightened uncontrollably against his head, trapping him on her sodden cunt and he shook his head from side to side like a dog worrying a bone.

"Oh my!" She yelped as he folded her back so that her feet were where her head had been.

Chopin lifted her thighs up onto his shoulders with surprising strength and he sucked on her clit as it emerged from the little hood. The female Time Lord edged to a orgasmic climax as he flicked the tiny button as fast as possible. Then her head swirled as he brought her to an overwhelming euphoria and she achieved a mind blowing orgasm. He let her down onto the bed gently as she recovered in post orgasmic bliss.

"Wonderful, Frederic."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, and now I will return the favour."

She sat up and focused on his rock hard erection that poked up to the ceiling. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling and parted as the Doctor rolled his shaft in both of her hands. Once he was warmed she lazily traced a line with her index finger up the left side of his shaft, pausing at the circumcised glans and then back down the right side. His toes curled as he looked into her clear green eyes, willing her to take his member in her mouth.

"This is heaven," he said softly.

The Doctor shifted on her knees and her tits hung under her as she slipped her wet lips over the swollen head and pressed them together tightly. Chopin groaned at the exquisite feel of her hot mouth gradually descending down his length to the half way point. She paused before drawing back until only the very tip remained between her pursed lips.

"This is witchcraft!" He moaned as she gave the cock head little bobs of her lips, making sure not to proceed down his aching stalk.

His cock was just like he, smooth skinned and majestic as she eventually plunged downward and accepted his entire cock. As she sucked on him quickly a sheen of her saliva coated his shaft. Small and tantalising vibrations made Chopin grab the sheets in both fists as her head bobbed up and down on him. He wanted to cum, but he also wanted to fuck her pussy badly, so he slipped his shimmering prick from her wet lips and moved her back onto the bed.

"Take me, Frederic." 

Chopin let his fingertips shape out the contours of her breasts, the very same fingers that brought such music from the piano. The Doctor quaked under him as she relaxed into him, letting his mouth devour her left globe. He bit and nibbled on the hard tip with his teeth while his tongue swirled around the nipple and left a smear of his spit. Her eyelids fluttered as she arched up to his face as he applied the same treatment to her other boob. She came to the conclusion that his tongue was as gifted as his fingers as she made little sobs of joy.

"Frederic, I need you inside me, please."

The composer slid down between her open legs and with a shimmy of his lower body he was inside her, pushing in with a roll of his narrow pelvis. The Doctor gripped him by his slender shoulders as he pressed his smooth chest onto her pillow like breasts. They moved together, slowly at first, his hips rising and falling as his stiff manhood drove in and out.

"Kiss me."

His mouth met hers as their ardour increased and his strokes were plunging inside her balls deep. His soft pubic hair matted to hers as he now rammed into her with an urgent hunger and an unrelenting thrusting. The ravenous Time Lord had both of her limber legs sticking up in the air as he jackhammered into her with unmerciful pounding.

"By Rassilon, I'm coming!"

The Doctor dropped her legs quickly and pulled him into her hard with her ankles on his back, and she bit his neck with hard teeth. Chopin relished the silken warmth of her body, the grip of her shapely legs and her beautiful breasts against his chest. "Let me ride on your delicious body." She said breathlessly.

The Time Lord sat on his lap and pressed her sopping quim to his prick, rubbing on him hard to stimulate her hard clit. She rested both hands on his chest and leaned over his hairless frame, tits in his face, and sighed with delight as he lifted his organ and placed the tip to her wet slot. Her hips squirmed and she sank down on his shaft and devoured him whole.

"What a feeling!" He cried as he vanished into her slobbering cunt.

Her lower body dropped slow, slow, slow on his cock, loving the glorious friction as his organ stretched her open. Once her ass cheeks rested on his groin she proceeded to drive him wild as she rose and fell with a loud smacking of flesh on flesh. To her it was like sitting on a pole as her pussy rode up and down his cock with total abandon.

"Do you like it?" She asked but his mouth was too dry to speak.

The Doctor felt her legs weaken and she buckled onto his sweaty chest and crushed her tits on him. What a beautiful boyish figure he cut she thought as she ran her hands along his flanks and tightened her thighs against him. Her weight now on him, her hips moved to and fro in a rocking motion that made her pussy tighten more and more on his prick, Chopin replied in kind as he grabbed her by the thighs clamped to his and thrust up with all his might until his cum erupted inside her.

"Oh fuck!"

The Doctor remained impaled on him as their spent bodies welded together by perspiration and cum. When they finally parted her pussy oozed out the white cream down the crack of her upturned ass. They both flung out on the bed, panting from their exertions and then turned to each other. 

"That was amazing." They held onto each other in the dim candlelight on the bed.

They began to gradually slip into a blissful sleep when a loud knock on the door broke their reverie with a start.

"Hey, Fredric! You got a woman in there, you lucky bastard!"

"Not now, Franz, not now."

The Doctor and Chopin chuckled and then kissed each other on the mouth and feverishly began to embrace each other once more.

"I think I might linger a bit longer in Paris than I intended." Thought the Time Lord with her adorable smile on her luscious lips.

END

Next time, the Doctor returns to the 'Ark in Space.'


End file.
